Disney XD Plus
Disney XD Plus (formerly known as Disney Plus) is an American television channel that launched on December 9th, 2016, ahead of its projected 2017 launch.. The channel's programming is made up of shows aired on Disney Channels Worldwide (including Disney XD and Jetix), Freeform, Family Channel, and/or Seven Network. The channel will also serve as a burn-off channel for series from Curiousgorge66 Studios that originally aired on Disney XD in the United States. Current programming Acquired from Disney Live-action *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Dog With a Blog *Good Luck Charlie *Jessie *Kirby Buckets *Phil of the Future *Sonny with a Chance *So Random! *Wizards of Waverly Place Animated *101 Dalmatians: The Series *Dave the Barbarian *Future-Worm! *Get Ed *Hercules *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *Kim Possible *Mighty Ducks *Milo Murphy's Law *Nightmare Ned *Pepper Ann *Phineas and Ferb *Recess *The Replacements *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *The Wuzzles Acquired programming *Ewoks *The Fairly OddParents (first four seasons only) *Madeline *My Life Me *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Transformers: Animated Upcoming programming Acquired from ABC Family/Freeform *Kyle XY *Nightwatchers *The Secret Life of the American Teenager *Shadowhunters *Switched at Birth Acquired from Disney XD (U.S.) *Conker: Reloaded *Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony: The Animation *Dimension Travelers *Ever Oasis *Finding Nemo: The Series *Game & Wario *Gravity Falls: Back to the Falls *Hamster Princess *Hard Rock 101 *Paper Mario: The Series *Paul McCartney & Wings *PB&J in the 80s *Recess: Australia *Recess: Canada *Recess Popples *Recess Popples: All Growed Down *Skatoony *Sonic the Hedgehog *Superhero Disaster *Sylvanian Popples *Tom vs. the Supernatural *Transformers: Attack of the Decepticons *Transformers: Autobots *Welcome to Lake High School Acquired from NickFamily Studios *Zootopia Acquired from Cartoon Network *Adventure Time *Ben 10 *Camp Lazlo *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Dexter's Laboratory *Ed, Edd n Eddy *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Johnny Bravo *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *Mike, Lu & Og *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *PB&J Popples *The Powerpuff Girls *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) *Regular Show *Unnatural School *Unnatural Summer *We Bare Bears Other acquired programming *The Adventures of Pete & Pete *The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police *Alien *All That *The Amanda Show *The Amazing Spiez! *Angela Anaconda *Are You Afraid of the Dark? *Astro Boy *Atomic Betty *Atomic Puppet *Bad Dog *Beast Wars: Transformers *Beyblade *Beyblade: Burst *Bobby's World *Braceface *Camp Lakebottom *Captain Flamingo *ChalkZone *Chaotic *Clarissa Explains It All *Code Lyoko *Cozy-san *Crayon Shin-chan *Creepschool *Di-Gata Defenders *Digimon Adventure *Digimon Adventure 02 *Digimon Data Squad *Digimon Frontier *Digimon Tamers *Doctor Who *Donkey Kong Country *George of the Jungle *Girlstuff/Boystuff *Goosebumps *Grossology *H2O: Just Add Water *Hamtaro *Hero: 108 *Horrid Henry *Hotel Transylvania: The Television Series *How to be Indie *Iggy Arbuckle *I Got a Rocket! *Inspector Gadget *Iron Man *Jacob Two-Two *Japanizi: Going, Going, Gong! *Jimmy Two-Shoes *Johnny Test *K-9 *The Kids from Room 402 *Kid vs. Kat *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *League of Super Evil *LoliRock *Luigi's Mansion *Majority Rules! *Martin Mystery *Medabots *Mega Man *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir *Mona the Vampire *Monster Buster Club *Monster Rancher *Mr. Young *My Babysitter's a Vampire *Naruto: Shippuden *NASCAR Racers *Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide *Ned's Newt *Neon Knome *Numb Chucks *One Piece *Overruled! *Packages from Planet X *The Penguins of Madagascar *Pippi Longstocking *Pirate Express *Pokémon: The Series: Sun & Moon *The Raccoons *Radio Free Roscoe *Rated A for Awesome *The Real Ghostbusters *Really Me *Redakai: Conquer the Kairu *R. L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series *Rocket Monkeys *Rugrats *Scaredy Squirrel *Shuriken School *Sidekick *Slugterra *The Smurfs *Sonic Underground *Sonic X *Space Goofs *Splatalot! *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Static Shock *Stickin' Around *Stoked *Storm Hawks *The Super Hero Squad Show *Super Mario World *Team Galaxy *Teenage Fairytale Dropouts *Total Drama *Transformers: Armada *Transformers: Cybertron *Transformers: Energon *Transformers: Robots in Disguise *Tutenstein *Untalkative Bunny *What I Like About You *What's with Andy? *World of Quest *Xiaolin Chronicles *Xiaolin Showdown *X-Men Evolution *Yo-kai Watch *The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Yvon of the Yukon *Zeke's Pad *Zoey 101